The Barony
Grade A Criminal http://z15.invisionfree.com/Mass_Effect_Universe/index.php?showtopic=6834 Karrnix Aurellius Crimelord of The Barony; known as "The Baron" Founder: Chief Triumvir Ezramon Current Leader: Baron Karrnix Aurellius Organisational Structure: Baron, Seven Lieutenants, and then sect specific structure. Activities of Profit:*Information Brokering *Inside Trading *Weapons Dealing *Drug Trade *Assassination *Slicing *Theft *Smuggling *Espionage *Extortion *Blackmail *Racketeering *To Name a Few History: The Barony is an underworld organization that has risen in power with frightening efficiency. Most attribute this meteoric rise in power to the cunning of its leader, Ezramon. It began as just a small information brokering network comprised of about a dozen brokers that were organized by Ezramon on Omega. For three years, this shadowy organization grew tenfold until its information gathering capacity was among the most effective in Omega. Once this foundation was laid, Ezramon branched out rapidly and hired the best of the best who worked in drug trafficking, slave trading and prostitution rings. Many whisper that it is a matter of time before Aria T'Loak sees The Barony as a threat to her own interests. The interesting fact is that The Barony, despite its rapid expansion, never stepped on Aria's toes during their claim to power. It is speculated that Ezramon did this purposefully, not wanting any major interference in The Barony's growth. Five years since The Barony began its humble beginnings, Omega thought he would attempt to grab power from Aria T'Loak, The Barony stopped. They simply kept the power they gained and did not grasp for anymore. It was almost a silent nod to Aria that she was still in control. However, The Barony did not stop growing--they just stopped growing on Omega. The Barony has branched out and even made contact with the Batarian Hegemony for some unknown purpose. They have strategically allied themselves with many different pirate bands and other underworld organizations over the years, only increasing their information gathering capacity. They have not attempted to take over competing slavers, drug traffickers and prostitution rings, but instead reached out to them in an attempt to grow all their holdings, solidifying the holds. Some say it is a matter of time before the pendulum swings back the other direction and The Barony comes to cash in all they have worked for and make a play to swallow big chunks of organized crime and ingest it into themselves. It is confirmed that STG, Spectres, N7 and many other government organizations have been trying to gather evidence against The Barony. STG has been at the forefront due to their understanding that a Lystheni Salarian is heading the organization. So far, they have not been able to pin anything on Ezramon. His information network has rooted themselves so deeply that information on The Barony always comes in the form of misdirection, deceit, misinformation and a jumble of half-truths. There is one story of an STG agent who paid high dollar for information that was validated on the extranet--information that could implicate Ezramon, leader of The Barony. An entire squad of STG agents raided a shipping warehouse and killed dozens of Batarians. They cut a swath of destruction to the main office, where they were able to hack into a high security safe that was supposed to have the evidence they would need. Instead, they just found a slip of paper and a remote camera pointed at the opening of the safe. On the sheet of paper, it read: Smile! You are a shining example of STG incompetence. ~The Bad Guys To the STG, this was a true slap in the face. The incident was recorded and then posted anonymously on the extranet. Criminals have enjoyed viewing the piece immensely. In 2199, the Barony seized it's chance to grow even more. With the Ascendant's offer of a Confederacy of Rogue States - Ezramon accepted the offer, and an alliance of the most powerful state's in the Terminus was created. Ezramon, ever the schemer - took it to a further level. Organising the assassination of the Asari Councillor, and blaming it down to the Ascendant - allowed The Barony, along with the Dark Star Confederacy and the Triangle, to ascend to power of the Terminus. With Baron Ezramon becoming Chief Triumvir of the new Confederacy of the Terminus. Omega became the Capital of the Confederacy - with the Barony at it's throne. Aria T'loak had since been 'taken care of' - with Thomas Ray securing Afterlife as a legitimate holding. The Chief Triumvir decided that his role as head of a Galactic Superpower, and The Barony was too much for one Salarian. And so he stepped down. Thomas Ray and Karrnix Aurellius, Lieutenants of the Face and Telemetry respectively, were the most likely candidates. Ray honourably stood down - instead retreating to his own burgeoning empire. Karrnix Aurellius became the new Baron. And there was a reshuffling to do. Ezramon's Council of Lieutenant's left, in one way or another - and new one's were selected. The Skin was dropped - The new Barony deciding not to have any involvement in the Slave Trade any more - leaving it down to the former Overseer and the Confederacy as a whole. Another change Baron Aurellius made was the establishment of a new sect - The Push. The Barony Fleet. Karrnix Aurellius was taking a more expansionist approach to The Barony than his predecessor did. Gatatog Tursa's pirate fleet was absorbed into the ever growing Barony - and it grew from there. Now, Karrnix Aurellius' expansionist ambitions are coming close to fruition. Agreements and underhand deals made with many factions, it is obvious to many that The Barony is gearing for war. ORGANIZATION COMPOSITION Membership Those who join The Barony know they are joining for life. There is only one way out of The Barony once in--a bodybag. Except for the officers. Those who have proven their loyalty to the Barony can leave The Barony voluntarily, under exceptional circumstances. Lieutenants Potential Lieutenants were studied by Karrnix and Agata when it was time for him to assume the mantle. And then they were enticed to join the New Barony. Some are promoted within while others are recruited externally. Aurellius' successor as Telemetry Lt, Niran Vadmir, is one of those that was promoted internally. The crimelord places great responsibility on the shoulders of his officer class, but also gives them a very long leash. He allows his Lieutenants to cultivate their resources, dive in to new endeavors and even do some of their own criminal work on the side to feed their ambitions. But he is always on the prowl for any hint of betrayal. Ezramon demanded the loyalty of his Lieutenants, and as does Karrnix. Four years ago, the Lieutenant in charge of Telemetry was feeding tactical information to a rival syndicate, taking bribes for the information. When The Ring discovered this treachery and brought this information to Ezramon, the crimelord not only tortured him, but his entire extended family, friends, servants, lovers, neighbors and even his pets and his enemies in front of the rest of his Lieutenants before executing all of them and killing the traitor last. It was a message that was loud and clear: "Indulge and feed your ambition, but never, ever jeopardize the people within The Barony--or everything that you have ever touched will be consumed." Before his relationship with Agata Magnoli, and his rise to power as the New Baron, Karrnix Aurellius had a reputation as a ruthless, psychotic racist - who killed his own men for the slightest infarctions. Ezramon demanded loyalty by executing a traitor. Karrnix Aurellius does not expect to get that chance. People who betray the Turian soon find it to be one of the last thing's that they do. Sects The Face Agata Magnoli Lieutenant, Overseer of The Face (Legitimate Business Interests/White Collar Crime) Ezramon wanted to make sure the right person filled the role as his Lieutenant that ran The Face. The Ring searched for years to find the right person and they came up with Thomas "The Boos" Ray. As ex-military, successful business man and an appetite for wealth by any means necessary, he was perfect. The Face is now a significant force within The Barony and possesses many legitimate business assets for steady income. Full of shady investors, con-artists, business managers and all their support staff, The Face is an intricate operation combining legitimate businesses with shell companies and paper trails that are so windy, Thomas has plenty of time to see anyone who might be on to them. It is structured in such a way that if one business interest is compromised, it can be cut away like bait to ensure the integrity of the whole. No business is connected to another. Thomas Ray left the Barony when it transferred to the hands of Karrnix Aurellius, to pursue his own agenda. As a replacement, Agata Magnoli, leader of the Sapphonettes, and lover to the New Baron, became the new Overseer of The Face. Miss Magnoli has helped grease the wheels of many of the new Alliances that Baron Aurellius has made, and it is rumoured that she has several profitable business deals lined up. Telemetry Niran Vadmir Lieutenant, Overseer of Telemetry Telemetry is the enforcement arm of The Barony. Full of bounty hunters, mercenaries and assassins, these are the shadowy soldiers within the organization. Like The Ring, their numbers are unknown, but many speculate that they are small in number, but highly trained and absolutely loyal. Almost all of the members are rumored to be ex-military from special operations groups. Most are said to have disgraced, dishonorably discharged, passed over for promotion, accused falsely, etc. Regardless, Telemetry is widely feared within The Barony and very few of them are recognized on sight by anyone but The Barony Lieutenants. Currently, the Overseer of Telemetry is the Turian known as Niran Vadmir. Before him Karrnix Aurellius, and before him, the Krogan Umbru. All Telemetry Lieutenants had a reputation for being fearsome, and ruthless. Ranking: Grunt Trooper Sergeant --- Sergeant-at-arms Commodore Lieutenant The Dawn Ignath Matugor Commander of the Dawn, Telemetry Special Foreces The small, yet efficient Mercenary group, The Obsidian Dawn, drew it to the attention of The Barony. After some shaky, and perhaps less than regular negotiations, they were contracted into The Barony. Their Leader, Ex-Spectre Ignath Matugor, would be in charge of the Dawn still - but now in s separate capacity. As Telemetry Special Forces. For now, they are to be ingrained into Telemetry, but after a probationary period, and with some growth, there is possibilities for them becoming a full fledged sect. The Ring Katrina Detweiler Lieutenant, Overseer of The Ring (Intelligence and Reconnaissance) Information brokering arm of The Barony; this sect is a fine tuned machine and easily the most accomplished sect within The Barony, bringing in more credits than any other sect through slicing jobs, hacking jobs and information brokering. Although they are based out of Omega, they are easily the most widespread throughout the galaxy. No one is sure about their true numbers, but it is certain that it is the biggest of The Barony. They use all methods of information gathering at their disposal and rival all information gathering organizations in the galaxy with their sheer effectiveness. It is also rumored that The Chain is an organization within The Ring that serves as an "internal affairs" type role, using counter-intelligence measures to be certain that no one is double dealing. There have been two known incidents of betrayal. The perpetrators were caught and executed in a most brutal fashion, serving as a lesson to all within The Ring that the Baron commands loyalty. Ezramon involved himself in this area of The Barony more than any other to ensure it is run as he sees fit. The Overseer of The Ring is an unknown figure. It is whispered that only Ezramon and his Lieutenants know his or her true identity. Salarian Ambassador Wazzo Xedan had to keep his identity a secret, after all. The Ring Leadership has changed hands several times, now being Overseen by a former Sapphonette, Katrina "Vandy". Karrnix Aurellius wasn't too sure with the new Overseer, but he trusted Agata Magnoli's judgement. The Dagger Joram Oraka Lieutenant, Overseer of The Dagger (Weapons Trade) The Dagger began small, but grew bigger In Ezramon's time - Arm's dealing was overcrowded in the galaxy, and as such the brilliant Salarian took the initial growth slowly. Dealing only with the right people - trusted people. And his patience paid off. With the inception of the Confederacy - The Dagger, and by extension The Barony, became in charge of all the Weapon's dealings in the whole of the Confederacy of the Terminus. Of course, there were always those who tried to set up without the approval of the Confederacy, and they were countered by Telemetry Enforcers. Hard. The Drell, Krayona Binx became the Overseer of The Dagger under Karrnix Aurellius. Although, it is rumoured that Chief Triumvir Ezramon has his eye on Binx's talents, and that a new Overseer may be forthcoming. The forerunner of such being the Turian, Joram Oraka. Krayona Binx was replaced by Joram Orake - and the new Dagger LT took his new position seriously. Production and efficiency increased noticeably after the Turian took control. As well as this, the young inventrix Viatrixa Octavius play's a prominant role alongside Oraka in the research and development arm of The Dagger. "Procella" Mark I Shield Disruptor "The Pants Punch" "TBAR-AM01 Assault Rifle" The Dust Litroa Jenro Lieutenant, Overseer of The Dust (Drug Trade) Rumoured to have an ongoing partnership with the Batarian Hegemony, The Dust is an organization that has been riding on the coattails of many Batarian druglords. They are a smaller sect of drug traffickers, who specialize in distributing drugs in the places that are hard to penetrate for the Batarian Hegemony. This small group has cornered a niche in the drug trade by getting drugs to places no one would ever dream of getting them. In addition, it is well known that The Dust's client list is never for sale. That has allowed many prominent figures to satiate their addiction with subtlety. For example, here are some of their clients: prisoners and workers on prison ships, religious figures who have secluded themselves in monasteries and temples, politicians who wish to remain discreet in their addiction, colonists who thought they were anonymous, quarian soldiers in the Migrant Fleet, etc. This niche has allowed this small, effective group to ramp up in credits rather quickly. It is uncertain how this relationship with the Batarian Hegemony will flourish in the future, but with Zra'Nyrel vas Mephistopholes as the Overseer of The Dust, Ezramon is certain that it will flourish. And flourish it did. Again, with the creation of the Confederacy - the Dust grew tremendously. All Drug's trade within the Confederacy is controlled by this section of the Barony. The Dust is a huge form of Income for The Barony, and with the Salarian Litroa Jenro in charge - profit is ever increasing. The Motion Traxus Mercer Lieutenant, Overseer of The Motion (Transportation Logistics) The Motion is the area that deals with all the transportation logistics The Barony now faces as it has expanded and grown so rapidly. Due to The Barony remaining localized in Omega, there was never a need for a major effort in the way of logisitics. However, now that their assets are across the galaxy, The Motion was needed to be put these logisitics into place and get The Barony up to speed...and fast. This sect coordinates the acquisition, repair, maintenance, modification and mobilization of all transportation assets. One certainly cannot forget the smuggling aspect of The Motion, which is also a key role to this sect. Accomplishing these things are not only for logistical reasons, but for security reasons as well. Involved with every sect in the role of transportation, the responsibility is far from a trivial one. In fact, beyond keeping all the transports, freighters, capital ships, shuttles and ground units functional, The Motion has begun the daunting task of building The Barony's own private military fleet. Boot Lace, the former leader of Ishtvika, was chosen for this role, bringing in his own people to make The Motion also one of the most feared sects. Boot Lace was a traitor to The Barony, and he was dealt with. The Motion was overseen by Ezramon, until The Barony was taken over by Aurellius. Now the Human Traxus Mercer is in charge of such an integral cog in the Barony Machine. Aurellius trust's him even less than Vandy - the secretive human makes the Baron uneasy. But until it is apparent that his loyalty lies elsewhere - Mercer is the Motion Lieutenant. Upon the changing of the guards, Karrnix Aurellius ordered Traxus Mercer to work closely with The Push - the Barony's small fleet needed to grow. And grow they would. The Push Gatatog Tursa Lieutenant, Overseer of The Push (Military Fleet) Due to Karrnix's Militaristic and Ambitious nature - After becoming Baron, he invested heavily into expanding into a true Naval Force for the Barony. The Push is the beginning of such. Absorbing Gatatog Tursa's Pirate Fleet into the organisation was one step forward to achieve The Push. The Push would play an instrumental part in Karrnix Aurellius' expansionist regime - along with Telemetry. With War on the horizon - Gatatog Tursa's fleet best well be prepared. Legitimate Assets ((WIP)) Notable Personnel Telemetry Personnel: Xor Solo Kalbé Rhyla Traxis Umbru Ring Personnel: Sethe Branko Haken Laynos Ethan Lokai Kardas Atraxias Talon Dagger Personnel: Mortlock Samuel Daemon Bastion - The Barony Headquarters Barony Military Vessels Barony Terminus Outposts Military Equipment*Baron's Fist *Procella Shield Disruptor *TA Pants Punch *TBAR-AM01 *YM-228 *TM-117 Agreements and Associations: Sapphonettes Cerberus*And the K's have it *Ziz Plasma Grenade Bacalou Skulls The Syndicate Hallard & Avett*Aurellius Class Cruiser Circulus The Barony Was originally created by Mithias. And has changed and been adapted since his absence. The original idea and premise was down to Mithias.